Knight in Shining Armor
by YukoHiei18
Summary: Pan and Goten are twin brother and sister who live with an alcholoic father. Note: GOKU IS NOT THE FATHER


"You wretched brat how dare you talk back to me!!!" *Smash* A small boy jumped on the mans back. "Leave her the hell alone!" *Slap* "Be quiet boy, or else I'll give her your beating" The young boy just gritted his teeth and watched this man who was his "father" throw his twin sister to the floor. "Next time maybe you'll learn your place" The man spat at the broken girl lying in a heap on the floor, as he exited the room. As soon as the boy was sure that his father wasn't coming back, he ran over to his sister. He shook her for a bit calling out her name. "Pan-chan please wake up!!!!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw my brother standing over me, sounding very worried. "I'm ok Goten don't worry" I told him to ease his worries. "Damn it Pan what the hell is wrong with you! You know better than to talk back to him when he's drunk!, I don't wanna lose you Pan-chan, you're the only thing that is keeping me sane right now" Goten said hugging me, relived that I was still alive. "Gomen Goten, from now on I'll stay out of his way, I promise" I told him crossing my heart. "Pinkie swear?" Goten held up his pinkie finger. Everyone knew that once you pinkie sweared on anything, you could never break that promise. It was the rule. I hesitated because I knew that eventually, my father would say something that would make me snap. "I'm sorry Goten I can't pinkie swear, I'll try to stay out of his way as long as I can but I can't promise it" It was than that Goten grabbed my hand and locked my pinkie with his. "Try to Pan-chan for me, please" I saw a pleading look in my brother eyes and I couldn't refuse. "All right I'll stay out of his way" I smiled at him. "Thank you Pan-chan, come on lets go upstairs and fix you up"   
  
Goten led me up to "our room" which was basically the attic. It was dark and cramped and creepy, but I knew that Goten was always by my side so I wasn't as scared. Goten dug around and found a First Aid kit, and got to work. He had just finished stitching me up when he heard him. "GOTEN, PAN, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!" We looked at eachother in fear, he sounded really angry. I let out a huge gulp as Goten took my hand. "Don't be scared, remember our vow" I nodded. Years ago when he first started hitting us, we made a vow that we would never give him the satisfaction of seeing us in fear or in pain. "GOTEN PAN!!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!" I started crying. "Goten I'm really scared" Goten grabbed me into a hug. "It's all right, just remember I'll be right there right beside you, we're in this together" I nodded at him. "Ok I'm ready"   
  
We made our way down the stairs and went to the living room where he was sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw us, he leaped up and charged at Goten, hitting him in the jaw. "THE POLICE JUST CAME TO OUR DOOR, SAYING THAT THERE WERE REPORTS OF ABUSE AT THIS ADDRESS. YOU KIDS TOLD SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU!!!!!" "No I swear we never said a word" I pleaded. A fist connected with my stomach. "LYING BRATS!!!"  
  
Over at the next house the neighbors could see, through their window, the man hitting a little boy in the jaw. "Vegeta we can't let this go on!" A woman with short blue hair pleaded with her husband. "Well what the hell do you want me to do about it Bulma? We just called the police!" Vegeta asked annoyed. Bulma looked back at the house and saw the man now throwing the little boy in the wall.   
  
"THAT'LL TEACH YOU BRATS!!!!" When he left I opened my eyes and saw Goten laying a few feet away from me, looking really bad. I gasped as I saw blood coming from the back of his head. "Goten!!!" I was in too much pain to walk so I crawled over to my brother. Tears spilled from my eyes as the closer I got, the worse he looked. I finally got to him and put his head in my lap. "Please Goten you gotta wake up! I'd go crazy if I lost you! Please Goten I can't do this alone!!!!" More tears came down, when I realized he wasn't getting up, or even opening up his eyes. "GOTEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Finally after I just about gave up hope, Goten opened his eyes. "Pan-chan why the tears?" I gasped at hearing his voice. I looked down and he was staring back up at me, "GOTEN!!!!!" I cried squeezing him. "Ow Pan not so hard I think my ribs are broken" "I'm sorry I just thought I had lost you" Tears continued to spill down my cheeks except now they were tears of happiness. "Hey it's all right" Goten said while brushing away my tears. "I told you we were in this together, no way I'd leave you here by yourself" "Come on lets get upstairs before he comes back" I helped up Goten and we hobbled back upstairs to the attic. We bandaged up our wounds and went to bed. "Goten??" I asked. "Yeah Pan" "Good night" "Good Night Pan-chan." I snuggled under what little covers I had and fell asleep almost imeaditly. My dreams are the only place that I can escape to, and lately I've been having the same dream, that a knight with lavender hair comes to rescue me. But O know that that would be impossible. I mean what knight has purple hair??? 


End file.
